bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Tremblar
Tremblar is a turtle-like BakuMine. It was released in August 2011. Information Description A dangerous and notorious Bakugan, Tremblar is shielded by sharp defensive blades. When an enemy gets in close proximity, Tremblar immediately detonates his most powerful weapon: a stinging spike shield that cuts through even the toughest of monsters. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in Evil Arrival, in the Doom Dimension. He appeared alongside the other Nonet Bakugan in Wiseman Cometh. He barely participated in the battle, as he never attacked any of the Brawlers' Bakugan. He appeared again in Mysterious Bond, where he was seen in ball form with the Nonet Bakugan . He appeared again in The Prodigal Bakugan in ball form next to Worton and Stronk. He appeared in Enemy Allies, where he battled Roxtor. Roxtor escaped the initial attack from Tremblar, but was defeated by Mechtavius Destroyer. Tremblar lost alongside the other Nonets when Mechtavius Destroyer was defeated. He appeared in Gunz Blazing ''in ball form with the other Nonets. He later show up alongside Wiseman and decided to challenge Drago, but Reptak challenge him instead. Tremblar gains the upper hand after he transformed into Combat Mode, but was later defeated by the counterattack of Dragonoid Destroyer and Reptak. He will appear in Countdown to Doomsday with the other Nonets. ;Ability Cards * '''Goliath Floogle' * Grudge Cannon * Lagrange Shield * Boost Floogle * Gore-Sin Ulk Game Tremblar has been seen in all Attributes. A Pyrus Tremblar has 900 + 100 Gs, the Aquos version has 910 + 100 Gs, a Darkus Tremblar has 880 + 100 Gs, and a Ventus Tremblar has 890 + 100 Gs. Trivia *It is the first Bakugan to be one of a kind in a wave of Bakugan. *He has some resemblance to a squid or crab in ball form. *In Bakugan form, he slightly resembles Scaboid. *In the anime, he appears to be more metallic instead of actually having a real body. *He may be a robotic Bakugan in a way, due to him saying he was "scanning for enemies" and "having a system malfunction" when Roxtor knocked him over in Enemy Allies. *Tremblar's ball form is similar to Fencer's, with shorter legs and tail. *When Tremblar explodes he changes into combat mode. *He is shown to be very powerful, seeing as how he was able to battle single handedly against Reptak, while Worton and Balista had trouble defeating Radizen without fusing. Gallery Anime Screen Shot 2011-10-14 at 4.02.58 PM.JPG|Tremblar, Balista, and Worton in ball form NonetBall2.jpg NonetBall1.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-14 at 4.02.35 PM.JPG Tremblar1.jpg Tremblar3.jpg 061.jpg|Tremblar with the other Nonets returning to ball form 1200.jpg|Tremblar with the other Nonets struggling in summoning Mechtavius Destroyer 1091.jpg 1085.jpg 1084.jpg 207.jpg 196.jpg 288.jpg|Tremblar in ball form talking with the other Nonets 297.jpg 301.jpg|Tremblar getting kicked by Reptak 302.jpg|Tremblar exploding Tremblar4.jpg|Tremblar's Combat Mode in Bakugan form Tremblar5.jpg|Tremblar using Grudge Cannon BoostFloogle.jpg|Tremblar's "exploded" body using Boost Floogle 317.jpg|Tremblar about to use Gore-Sin Ulk 326.jpg 327.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.48.58 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.47.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.47.24 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.47.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.46.06 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.03.51 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.04.53 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.05.36 AM.JPG|Tremblar in ball form Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.05.54 AM.JPG|Tremblar's Combat Mode in ball form Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.06.38 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.06.59 AM.JPG|Tremblar's "exploded" body using Goliath Floogle Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.24.54 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.26.32 AM.JPG|Tremblar using Lagrange Shield Tremblarcombatmode.png Tremblarscan.png 416.jpg 414.jpg Game AquosTremblar_BakuMine.png Picture 87686.png DSCN0310.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuMine Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan